


Interrogation

by between_the_scenes



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Dubious Consent, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-03
Updated: 2016-02-03
Packaged: 2018-05-18 00:06:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 945
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5890381
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/between_the_scenes/pseuds/between_the_scenes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This scene asked for it really... Poe said he should try other methods. What do they expect our minds to go to? And then they cut to off screen for who really knows how long. Anyways.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Interrogation

Poe had been in a daze really. Torture kind of did that to you. One minute your conscientious and the next minute it’s all a little fuzzy. That’s how the masked man stuck up on him. Right in front of him. He said somethings about how Poe was being very good at resisting the torture. Damn right he was Poe fucking Dameron. Poe heard himself say something snarky. He really couldn’t help himself. 

“Maybe you should try a different method.” Poe said.

He was thinking something along the lines of diner. Poe heard that Solo had diner with Vader once before being frozen in carbonite. These guy all the torture none of the diner. 

Poe felt his mind being probed. Stupid shitting sith stuff. He had been warned about this kind of attack. Of course no one hopes to be captured alive. He couldn’t even hear what Kylo Ren was saying. Not really. Apparently he was being very stubborn mind wise as well cause the mind attacks kept coming. A resistance fighter being resistant. Who knew.

“The resistance doesn’t fear you.” Poe pushed the words out between attacks.

There was another wave of force pushing through his mind threatening to break him completely. Poe’s pride vanished for a moment. He screamed. And then there was nothing. No pain. Poe felt his head cleared. Kylo was pushing some buttons on the panel. He expected something worse.

The locks holding him down snapped open. His wrists and legs were free. Nothing was holding Poe down. Except that Kylo Ren was still in the room with him. Ren leaned against a wall. Not too close to Poe but close enough to make him uneasy. Poe involuntarily rubbed his writs. Feeling the indents caused by his struggle. He brought his hands up to his face whipping away the blood. That stuff was surprisingly itchy. Other than that Poe mostly stayed were he was. He didn’t trust his legs to get him to a standing position. He trusted Ren even less to let him.

Ren hadn’t made a move. Not one that Poe could notice. His vision had cleared up considerably but he still didn’t trust his eyes to focus. Before he knew it Poe was in a staring contest with a mask. This wouldn’t go well. Poe wondered if it was the lighting because there seemed to be a glint in Ren’s eyes. The eyes Poe clearly couldn’t see under the mask.

“I’ll take first then.” Ren said breaking the silence. “You said you didn’t fear me.”

That was something Poe had just said recently but the thought made his head hurt.

“The door is over there.” Ren continued nodding his head to the other side of the room. “Yet you are still in here.”

That was news to Poe who hadn’t looked for the door at all. In fact his eyes continued to stare at Ren not daring to take his eyes off him. He knew what Ren was doing. He was calling his bluff. Poe felt his will draining from him quickier than he thought possible. Ren was right. 

Kylo chuckled. The mask distorting his laugh. Poe fought the urge to lie back. He pushed himself up right. Feeling the pressure of his legs. Forcing them to stay straight. To hold him up. Poe felt he was doing pretty well for himself. Then Ren started laughing. Not the sinister chuckle from before a real laugh. Really messes with one's confidence that laugh.

“Sorry.” Ren said. “You look like you are about to walk of shame yourself right out of here.”

There was something familiar about his voice. Though it was still distorted. It seemed familiar. It took Poe a few moments. A beat in the conversation where Poe kept thinking say something witty. Anything witty.

“I’ll tell your men you were good.” Poe said.

Kylo Ren moved faster than Poe had ever seen him before. Within seconds they were standing uncomfortably close. Poe fought the urge to step back. He was sure he would fall if he tired.

“Will you now.” Ren said.

The words hung in the air between them. Poe felt it creeping up. Of all the times to have an awkward boner. Right here. Right now. In an interrogation room with a masked man in his face. These thoughts really only made Poe harder. Kylo Ren clearly could feel his piece coming between them.

“Let me help you with that.” Ren said, “And then you can help me.”

“I’m not-” Poe started to say but he was pinned down once more. This time by Rens body.

He felt his pants open up and a gloved hand wrap around his stiff form. Poe felt the rhythmic motion and twitched in time.

“Are you not going to help me?” Ren’s voice sounded so clear now.

“I’m no-” Poe tried once more.

He felt Kylo Ren’s heat against his. They where touching. Poe grabbed it feeling the hard staff as they rubbed together. Poe moaned. They moaned together. He felt Ren entering his mind but could do nothing to stop it. Poe’s free hand searching for a hole. He wanted this. He felt them release at the same time. Poe was losing consciousness. He felt lips brush against his.

“Thank you for your help, Poe.”

\---

When Poe came to he was locked down again. A stormtooper looking down at him. He panicked for a moment then realized his pants were fully on. Thank the maker. If he didn’t feel ashamed before he certainly did now. Another stormtooper in the room made his presents know.

“Ren want to see him.” The new guy said.

Of course he does.


End file.
